William Tanner
William Tanner was a character who first appeared in the first episode of the first season in . He was the history teacher and football coach at Mystic Falls High School. He was killed by Damon Salvatore, who wanted to prove that he had no humanity left in him. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One Tanner was a very elitist, smug, and arrogant character, demeaning different people on several occasions. During class he was seen picking on Elena when she wasn't paying attention to him, prompting Stefan to openly challenge and correct him on several occasions. As the football coach of Mystic Falls High School, Mr. Tanner appeared fair, he allowed Stefan to try out despite their tendency to butt heads in class and also let him on the team when he saw what a good player Stefan was. Before Stefan tries out, Mr. Tanner made a snide remark about asking Stefan who won the Superbowl a while back in the 1900s. Stefan started to answer, but stopped, looking at the expression on Tanner's face. In Friday Night Bites, Damon attacked and killed Mr. Tanner to spite Stefan and to prove that Stefan was wrong to think there was any humanity left in him. Personality William was a teacher who was elitist, smug, arrogant and was often seen demeaning his students. Even though he let Stefan try out for the football team, he made a snide remark about who was the Super Bowl back in the 1900s and when Stefan was going to answer, William had an expression on his face that he was getting slightly angered. Physical Appearance He was an average looking man with dark, black hair, brown eyes and stood at 6'2. Appearances Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' (Death) *''Family Ties'' (Mentioned) *''162 Candles'' (Mentioned) *''History Repeating'' (Mentioned) Season Three *''The Departed'' (Mentioned) Novels The Awakening In the novels, Mr. Tanner is a European History teacher. Like his TV counterpart, he liked to question his students who weren't able to answer correctly. He was corrected and embarrassed by Stefan Salvatore on how Renaissance European youths behaved and lived their lives—because he was born in that era. At the hollow party he was killed by Stefan's brother Damon. Name *'William' is of Old German origin, and the meaning is "will helmet, protection".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William *'Tanner' is of English origin and means "worker in leather".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanner_(surname) Gallery 101-028-MR Tanner-MFHS.png 101-076-Mr Tanner.png 101-Mr Tanner.jpg 102-012~Elena-Mr Tanner.png 102~Jenna-Mr Tanner-MFHS.png 102-024~Jenna-Mr Tanner.png 102-026~Jenna-Mr Tanner.png 103-Mr Tanner.png 103-027-Mr Tanner.png 103-035-Stefan-Mr Tanner.png 103-047-1-Mr Tanner.png 103-047-5-Mr Tanner.png 103-047-8-Mr Tanner.png 103-111-1-Mr Tanner.png 103-Football_Team.png 103-Body Count-Mr Tanner.png Trivia *With confirmation that human souls are found in the dimensions, he either found peace or went to Hell. *He is the first character in the show to become a recurring with three appearances. Coincidentally, his third appearance was also his last one. References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Deceased